bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros: Off the Screen S01E05
The Tactician and the Masked Knight is the 5th episode to date of the Smash Bros: Off the Screen series, the fifth episode of season one, and the fifth episode overall. It aired April 6th, 2016. The episode revolves around Female Robin challenging Meta Knight to a battle and Bowser Jr. and Larry trying to them. The Episode Smash Bros: Off the Screen: S01E05 "The Tactician vs. The Masked Knight" The same child as last time was just finishing a Classic 9.0 when his older brother told him to go to bed. He turns off his 3DS and hops into bed, soon fast asleep. This is just one of the many stories of what happens when the child isn't playing his game. The warrior known as Meta Knight arrived at the pub. He had just been played as when the kid defeated Master Core on 9.0, first try. As soon as he entered through the door, all the smashers clapped for him. "Congratulations, Meta Knight!" Pit's voice called within the crowd. The knight just sighed and sat on the chair. "Well done, Meta Knight! What'll it be tonight?" The bartender, a yellow R.O.B asked. "Just the usual Deku Smoothie, no sweat." The knight replied. "Gotcha! Coming right up!" The bartender replied, getting to work. Meta Knight stretched a bit. "HEY!" A loud voice shouted. Everyone looked to see the female Robin standing there, a look of bravery on her face. "So, Meta Knight, you actually beat Master Core on the first try?! And on 9.0?!" F-Robin said. Meta Knight just stared and nodded. "Well, I can say that I'm very interested in challenging you now, which I will. Here's the basics: Arena Ferox, Omega form, Smash Ball only, one stock. How's that sound?" F-Robin asked, smiling. Meta Knight thought and smirked behind his mask. "I accept. The match will be in three hours." Meta Knight said, quickly paying the bartender and drinking his smoothie before leaving the bar. The knight returned to his apartment, taking off his mask after closing the door and sighing. Kirby ran up to him, hugging him happily. They were roommates, and good friends. Also, only Kirby was allowed to see behind the mask. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed happily. "Oh, so you heard too? Thanks, bud." Knight slugged Kirby on the shoulder. "Anyways, I got three hours to prepare, I've been challenged by the female Robin to a match." Knight quickly said before going to the washroom and washing his face. "Poyo?" Kirby asked. "No, it's not a team battle. It's a one on one." Meta Knight said. He put his mask back on. Kirby frowned. "Hey, don't worry. Maybe next time." Meta Knight said with a good tone. Kirby smiled cutely. "Poyo!" Kirby said, doing a harmless up tilt. "Thanks." Meta Knight said, before heading off to the training area. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. and Larry watched Meta Knight move by. "Hehe, hey Larry?" Bowser Jr. asked his step brother. "Yeah, bro?" Larry asked. "How about we give the match a little thing called a prank?" Bowser Jr. said, chuckling. "Oh yeah! Let's prank the battle! Wait... how will we prank a battle at a high security arena?" Larry asked. "Trust me, I can get us in there without detection." Bowser Jr. said, smiling. F-Robin was rather wild, other than her male counterpart, M-Robin, who was quite calm and peaceful. They were siblings. As such, M-Robin had to keep an eye on his sister to prevent her from doing any serious trouble. "Sis, won't you just calm yourself? Meta Knight is a very tough opponent..." M-Robin said to his sister, groaning. "Come on, brother, I want to fight as good as you! You know that!" F-Robin said, using her electric spells on a dummy. "Sigh..." M-Robin said, walking off. It was time for the battle at Arena Ferox. Everyone was cheering loudly. There were guards all over the place, keeping watch for villains and trouble. Villains were strictly banned from the arena. However, Bowser Jr. and Larry had a plan to get in. They disguised themselves as one Donkey Kong, and slipped in rather easily. Meanwhile, the battle was about to go under way, both fighters making their intros. "Time to tip the scales!" F-Robin exclaimed. Meta Knight just stared, then said "...Fight me." He said, aiming his sword. "Ready... GO!" The announcer said, horns blaring off to start the fight. Meta Knight made the first move, grabbing F-Robin and doing a down-throw. F-Robin got out of there once she got up and charged up her book. Meta Knight rushed again, but was launched a bit by F-Robin's Thoron. M-Robin observed the battle, smiling. "Wow. I underestimated her..." M-Robin thought. Meta Knight got up and hit her with a Mach Tornado, dealing some damage to her. He then did some aerial attacks. F-Robin dodged a few, but got hit by most of them. Bowser Jr. and Larry prepared up some goo atop the stadium, smirking. "Once they least expect it, we rain it onto everyone! This'll be so fun!" Bowser Jr. cackled. "We're lucky Dad had to go under some therapy over his head voices!" Larry replied, but soon noticed Bowser Jr's propeller was in his face, and tried to push it off. This, however, caused the suit to push over and fall into the arena with the goo. F-Robin was VERY close to beating Meta Knight. She just wanted to end it with a Final Smash. And what would you know, a Smash Ball popped up right above them. Meta Knight got up slowly, while F-Robin was attacking the Smash Ball. He suddenly vanished and struck F-Robin and the Smash Ball with the Dimensional Cape, enabling him a Final Smash. He walked over to the dizzy F-Robin and said "Behold..." and whipped his cape over her, covering the arena in darkness. Then, he struck and launched F-Robin out of the stage. "The winner is... META KNIGHT!" The announcer shouted, the crowd cheering. Suddenly, a large pile of goo fell onto the stage, covering up Meta Knight. After it fell a Donkey Kong suit. F-Robin spawned back in and looked at the goo in disgust. "Ugh! What is that stuff?" She said, making a 'bleh' sound. Meta Knight sighed. "Goo. I'm sure I know who's responsible..." He said, cutting open the suit, and revealing the two prankster koopas. "Yep." He said. Bowser Jr. and Larry looked around the crowd, shivering. Yep, they were caught... While the pranksters were scolded by their father, who was called in to get the pranksters, Kirby ran up and sucked up all the goo, then spat it down all the way to the bottom of the arena. "Poyo!" He exclaimed. "Yep, I won, buddy." Meta Knight replied, smiling and hugging his buddy. Meanwhile, F-Robin sighed as she went up to her brother. "Don't worry, sis, you did better than usual, I'll say." M-Robin told her, patting her shoulder. "Just more training, though." He said. She smiled, and nodded, hugging him. Suddenly, the two koopa kids came out of nowhere and launched away Kirby and M-Robin. "Hey! What was that for?!" Both F-Robin and Meta Knight shouted at the same time. "Oh, nothing, just a bit of encouragement from Dad over there." Bowser Jr. said, pointing at Bowser, who had given a thumbs up at his kids. "It appears we may have to team up..." Meta Knight said, standing beside F-Robin. "Definately looks like it." She said, standing beside him. Larry and Jr. smirked at each other before running forward with mecha koopas in their hands. Meta Knight did a Dimensional Cape behind them and struck their mecha koopas into the depths. F-Robin hit both of the koopas with a Thunder, though it didn't really help. Junior grabbed Meta Knight and down throwed him, dealling some damage, while Larry was getting destroyed by F-Robin's specials. Bowser Jr. destroyed the just spawned Smash Ball and became Shadow Mario, creating a painted X and damaging the enemy duo. The X exploded, launching Meta Knight off the stage, and leaving F-Robina all alone. But at the same time, Larry was launched off the stage by F-Robin's Up Smash. It was just Junior and F-Robin now. The Smash Ball showed up right above them again. Bowser Jr. ran right to it and used his drill to weaken it. F-Robin used a Thunder to break the Smash Ball. "Chrom!" She shouted out, and Chrom, a great warrior, showed up and hit Bowser Junior, shouting "On my mark!" They soon started team attacking Junior, then Chrom eventually yelled "We're not done yet!" And they both struck Junior, launching him off the stage and ending the fight. Meta Knight walked up to F-Robin, chuckling. "You're good." He said, shaking her hand. "Heh, thanks." F-Robin replied. "Say, would you like to... I don't know, hang out for a while?" Meta Knight asked. F-Robin slightly blushed and said "Uh, sure," and they headed off. Kirby and M-Robin watched, looking at each other. "What do you think, do they make a good pair?" M-Robin asked Kirby, "Poyo!" Kirby replied, smiling. "I'll, uh, take that as a yes..." M-Robin said. Only Meta Knight, R.O.B and Palutena could understand Kirby. Bowser grouped up the koopalings and Junior after the recent events. "Alright kids, I think it's about time you joined up into a minor group." Bowser said. "Dad, why can't we join you and the other baddies?" Ludwig asked. "Because only adults can get into that group, sadly. Sr.Charizard's rule." Bowser replied. The koopas frowned. Bowser walked away. Bowser Jr. began thinking. "Let's go to the Smash Run area, guys." Junior said. They all headed off. Meanwhile, the figure sipped some tea with Mewtwo and Dark Pit in the unreachable area lair. "Ah, don't you love tea, Mewtwo?" The space dragon said, calmly sipping it again. "Yes, sir, but I'm surprised that you've calmed yourself after-" Mewtwo started. "Ah, absolutely no speaking about that." The Figure said, having a slight aggression in his tone. "Right... so, who shall we target next, Master?" Mewtwo asked, changing the subject. "Hmm..." The figure thought. He then heard the horns sounding as the kid was getting up. The smashers were heading off to their positions. Dark Pit teleported off. The figure used this opportunity to scan each fighter. "..I've made my choice. It'll be... her." The figure said. He pointed one of his claws directly... ...At Rosalina. The End. Category:Episodes